Gail Kim
Gail Kim (born February 20, 1977) is a Canadian-American actress, model and retired professional wrestler, currently signed to IMPACT Wrestling, where she serves as a producer. In IMPACT Wrestling, she is also a record setting seven-time Knockouts Champion. She is also known for her two stints in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she won the WWE Women's Championship in her first match. Kim began her career wrestling on the Canadian-American independent circuit, before joining WWE in 2002. She became the first WWE Diva in history to win a championship in her debut match. After being released by WWE in 2004, Kim joined TNA in September 2005. There, she joined the tag team America's Most Wanted as their valet. After the dissolution of the group, Kim performed as a singles wrestler, eventually becoming the inaugural TNA Knockouts Champion in October 2007. She later left TNA in August 2008, to return to WWE three months later, where she remained until 2011. The following October she returned to TNA. In 2012, Pro Wrestling Illustrated named Kim the number one female wrestler in the world and in 2016 she was announced as the first female inductee into the IMPACT Hall of Fame. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Air Raid Crash (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) ** Christo / Flying Dragon ''(Tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar) ** ''Eat Defeat (Inverted stomp facebreaker) ** Happy Ending (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) * Signature moves ** Corner crossbody ** Double knee facebreaker ** Dragon sleeper ** Frankensteiner (Standing hurricanrana) ** Front missile dropkick ** Hurricanrana pin ** Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab ** Ringpost figure-four leglock – adopted from Bret Hart ** Roundhouse kick ** Queen of Spades (Inverted sharpshooter) ** Screaming Siren Armbar (Keylock) ** Springboard arm drag ** Still Life (Arm-trap Argentine leglock / neckscissors combination) ** Toronto Slam (Double leg slam) ** Twisted Anchor (Modified inverted figure-four leglock) * Managers ** Karen Jarrett ** Lei'D Tapa ** Madison Rayne * Wrestlers managed ** America's Most Wanted ** Daniel Bryan ** Eve Torres ** Jeff Jarrett ** Lei'D Tapa * Nicknames ** "The Empress of the Knockouts" ** "The Master of Submission Moves" ** "The Queen of the Cats" * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "International Woman" by Jim Johnston Feat. Dara Shindler *** "Strong & Sexy" by Jim Johnston ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Biohazard" by Dale Oliver *** "Pain Redefined" by Dale Oliver *** "Guilty" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of America's Most Wanted) *** "Unstoppable" by Dale Oliver *** "Puppets on a String" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas *** "Puppets on a String" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas Feat. Sean Patrick McGraw Championships and accomplishments * Apocalypse Wrestling Federation ** Diva of the Year (2001) * Association Biterroise de Catch ** ABC Women's Championship (1 time) * Funkin' Conservatory ** FC Women's Championship (1 time) * Imperial Wrestling Revolution ** IWR Diamond Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked her #1 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (7 times) ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Madison Rayne ** Knockout of the Year (2007) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2007, 2016 – Knockouts) ** Queen of the Knockouts (2013) ** TNA World Cup (2015) – with Crazzy Steve, Davey Richards, Gunner, Jeff Hardy and Rockstar Spud ** IMPACT Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Women's Championship (1 time) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record Category:Roster Category:Knockouts